


Here on this Island

by androgynousdisneyprincess



Category: Phandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Conspiracy, M/M, Plane Crash, desserted island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousdisneyprincess/pseuds/androgynousdisneyprincess
Summary: Dan, Phil, and fifty-seven of other passengers of Flight 49 crashed into a desserted island. Meanwhile, the rest of the world is succombing to a deadly virus called asthenia candidulum or as it's popularly known as "Fire Anemia".





	Here on this Island

Dan deeply sighed as he piloted the plane. It was his first day as a co-pilot. He smiled at the horizon, taking in the beauty of being above the clouds.

"Daniel, do you think you can take control of the plane for a moment?" The main pilot asked him. "I need to use the lavatory and get something to eat."

"Yes, of course, sir, thank you sir." Dan replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

The pilot returned the smile and trotted off to take care of himself. It was quite simple, considering the auto-pilot was easy to control. Although, he did pay more attention to his surroundings. A sparkle in the lower half of Dan's vision caught his eye, and when he investigated it, it turned out to be a loose bolt. That wasn't good. A loose bolt could be from anywhere. He received his answer fairly quickly when the yoke started tipping downwards, causing the plane to dip into a freefall. The co-pilot panicked. Already his first day and something was fucked up. Even with all his might, Dan could not lift the yoke, and when he did, it kept dipping down more and creating a wave-like motion of the plane. The passengers' screams distracted him from trying to fit the bolt back on and the pilot was nowhere to be found. 

Their fate turned inevitable once the air pressure dropped and the oxygen masks dropped down. Quickly, as if his life depended on it-- which it did-- he slipped on his mask and just succumbed to the G-force.

\---

Dan woke up later, after the crash, with an enormous headache. It seemed as if he'd only been unconscious for a few moments until the plane crashed onto the ground and air pressure was restored to him. He couldn't sit up just yet, for the overall nausea kept him stationed in his place in the sand. The nausea made him feel like a very heavy blanket was plastered over him, suffocating each second he spent losing his breath. His bile burned the back of his throat until it overwhelmingly came up, along with his lunch he had on the plane.

Thankfully, the nausea disappeared and Dan no longer felt tipsy. Unfortunately, he was lying in a mixture of his own blood and vomit. Steadily, Dan pushed himself off the ground and staggered over to where the survivors were, tottering towards each other like zombies. Some were trying to limp themselves as far away from the plane as they could. 

Dan figured it out as soon as he turned his head to the front half of the plane, which was on fire and about to explode. The explosion sent everyone flying within a twenty meter radius. The co-pilot landed on his stomach, pushing all the air out of his lungs. He pushed himself onto his back which lets him regain his breath.

Everything is silent. Well, Dan can still hear everything going on, it's hard to ignore the wailing and screaming everywhere, but it's a different type of silence. The silence of not even knowing what to think. Or if he should be alive-- if he wants to be alive. Who knew just one loose screw could turn the lives of fifty-nine people around?

He could hear a woman screaming at him to get up and run, since the right engine was uncontrollably spinning. Frustrated, she slung him over his shoulder and began dragging him away. Dan could barely move, only to lift his head and watch a person being sucked into the engine and exploding it in the process. This time, Dan was far enough away that the debris didn't touch him, but the smoke still entered his lungs, causing Dan to go into a coughing fit and the woman to set him down. 

"Get as much smoke out of your lungs as you can." She advises him. "We don't want anyone to end up dying because of pneumonia."

Once Dan finishes his coughing fit, he uses the help of the woman's arm to pull himself up, continuing to walk with her. "I can't believe this happened. It's all my fault." Dan choked.

"What do you mean?" The lady's voice softens.

"The plane!" He wailed. "The plane crash was my fault! A bolt fell loose and I couldn't bring the plane back up and now everyone is stuck here!"

"Sir!" She scolded. "It is not your fault! If anything, it's the airports' fault for not doing a proper maintenance check!"

"But, the pilot," Dan continued to whimper. "he trusted me with the plane and I screwed it up in less than a minute."

"Shut up!" She screamed. "Whatever you believe, this is not your fault! None of this was your fault! Now suck it up and get your head in the game!"

Dan sniffled, before responding. "Thank you..."

"Louise, you can call me Louise." She said in a calm voice.

"I'm Daniel, but I go by Dan." He added, wiping a tear from his face. "I still can't believe this happened."

"Me neither." Louise said, her own voice beginning to crack. "I was going to see my pen pal. She had cancer, the anemia bacteria was helping to take down her tumor. It was like there was hope. But we don't even have a cure for Fire Anemia, so it was a lost cause anyway. I wish this would just end."

"Even the news gave up." Dan chuckled. "Did you see the headlines before we boarded?"

"Yeah, everyone saw that 'the end of the world is near' thing." Louise joined him. "Well, thankfully, no one here is experiencing incredible pain or an incredibly high fever," she looked around, "that we know of."

"There's everyone else, gathered by some forts." Dan pointed to the group of survivors, creating shelter with a small fire going.

Louise and Dan trotted up to the others, as much as they could with their sustained injuries.

"What even happened to the main pilot?" Dan asked Louise.

"No one knows." Louise replied. "It's like he straight up disappeared."

The group of survivors all looked over their shoulder, peering over at Dan and Louise. A few jogged over to where they were. There were two boys and a girl. The girl wore a mountain load of makeup and had blonde hair with brown roots. It looked dyed. One of the boys had white hair and glasses, his face looked dirty and his hair was matted, yet still retained its white color. The other boy was a brunette, wearing a tight, light-colored t-shirt.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" The blonde asked. "I thought we had found everyone."

"Yeah, we're fine." Louise answered for the both of them. "How long has it been?"

"I was awake during the whole crashed." The boy with white hair asked. "I woke up my boyfriend, Troye, here and we were dragging everyone over here the whole time. Then, Jenna here woke up and helped us. It's been about half-an-hour or something. At least, according to my phone, which I am surprised still works, considering we're on an island in the middle of nowhere. I'm Tyler by the way. Tyler Oakley."

"Nice to meet you, I'm the co-pilot, Daniel Howell, but I go by Dan." Dan introduced himself. "I'm sorry about the crash."

"Water under the bridge." Tyler chuckled, swatting his hand in the air. "We're still alive."

"Uh, didn't he almost kill us?" A person walked up behind him.

"Yes, but bitch, did you die?" Jenna retorted. "This is my boyfriend Julien by the way."

"You guys are surprisingly chill about this." Dan pointed out.

"Hey, I'm just happy that no one has Fire Anemia." Tyler said. "At least I hope so. Do you guys have it?"

"They wouldn't let us on the plane if we did." Louise said. "Also, I'm Louise."

"That's true." Everyone agreed.

"It was still disturbing that we had to do all those tests." Everyone shuddered at the memory.

"Let's just not talk about it." Julien suggested.

"So, what's the situation on food?" Dan asked. "And water. And shelter. And basic materials needed to survive."

"Uh, well, food, we have the shitty airplane food. Water, there's a fresh water stream up a little bit and shelter, we don't have one." Tyler explained. "How about Troye and I build the shelter, Jenna and Julien look for food, and Louise and Dan, you can get some water from the stream. We have some type of pots and buckets that we miraculously found on the plane for some random reason that you can bring back here and we can boil it to make sure it's safe."

The group agreed and departed to their tasks. When night fall came, they had a steady supply of materials and various shelters strewn across the beach. Some people were already asleep, making wine with the overabundance of grapes found, or just chatting it up near the fire. We're just gonna leave it at "chatting it up" and leave you to think about what happened afterward with those "chatting it up". At another fire, some people were cooking food around it. Louise and Dan decided to join them.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Louise asked them. "We're Dan and Louise."

"Hi, I'm Jess!" One girl said. "And this is my husband Jason. My kids are playing a game right now while I make dinner."

"Nice to meet you." Louise said, and Dan was just being his socially awkward self. "What are you making?"

"We're making fish that someone caught." She explained. "I took the liberty of making it tasty so it's more enjoyable, but we should probably start making a farm so we don't starve." 

"That seems logical." Dan interjected. "We should find some farming land tomorrow, but thankfully we have a lot of food. Especially, for such a huge crowd."

"Yeah, thank goodness." Jess chuckled. "It's quite convenient. There's also a lot of food from the plane and plenty more around the forest. Enough to last even past when the farm is up and running."

"Well, I'm going to bed, now." Dan said. "If I can find a tent."

\---

After wandering through the small settlement, Dan found a tent with an open spot. Another boy was stationed there, reading pride and prejudice. He had short black hair, with the fringe swept to the side, like Dan's, but reversed.

"Hello, is there an open spot in this tent?" Dan timidly asked.

"What?" The boy asked, glancing up from his book. "Oh, yeah, go ahead."

"Pride and prejudice?" Dan quirked an eyebrow.

"There's only like, five books, and someone's already reading the rest." The boy counteracted. "We should find a bunch of stuff to try and make paper and have someone write a bunch of books or something."

"Or smutty fanfiction." Dan chuckled.

"Well, tentmate, you are no longer my tentmate." He giggled along with Dan "I'm just kidding. What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you my name unless you tell me your name." Dan said.

"Well, I'm not telling you my name until you tell me your name."

"Then how are we going to learn each other's names?" Dan argued.

"Haha, fine, fine, I'm Philip Lester, but I go by Phil." He said, holding out his hand. "Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Daniel Howell, the one who accidentally crashed the plane, but you can call me Dan." Dan said, shaking Phil's hand.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Fire Anemia." Phil said.

"How come no one is pissed off that I crashed the goddamn plane???" Dan announced. "Seriously! I nearly, and probably did, kill people! Hate me for heaven's sake!"

"I'm pretty sure everyone would rather be on a desserted island, living it up, instead of dying from a horrific virus that eats you from the inside. Seriously, before we left, we went through extensive testing to make sure we weren't carrying around a deadly virus before we left. Which makes me think, what if this was planned?"

"I think reading that book is getting to you." Dan said.

"It's just a thought." Phil shrugged.

Dan walked inside the tent and sat on the blanket next to Phil's. Separating them was a bag with technology. It held laptops, phones, chargers, even a toaster.

"So, are we tent buddies?" Phil asked.

"Fine, we're tent buddies." Dan sighed.

"Yay! We should make a sign!" Phil jumped up. "How about Dan and Phil's Clubhouse?"

Dan playfully rolled his eyes and lied down on the blanket.


End file.
